


Accidental Shower

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Accidental Shower

**Title:** Accidental Shower  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #74: Shower  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville stumbles upon an unexpected discovery.

  
~

Accidental Shower

~

The first time Neville had been caught outside during a summer thunderstorm, it had been a complete accident. He’d been too busy planting bulbs to notice the approach of the clouds, and by the time the first raindrops started falling, it had been too late to run. So, he’d continued kneeling in the dirt, hands buried in the earth.

The shower had been oddly cleansing, and when he’d wandered in hours later, drenched, Bill had fussed, toweled him dry, and made slow, sweet love to him.

After that night, Neville made a point of always getting caught in the rain.

~


End file.
